This invention relates generally to stripping insulation from an insulated electric wire and more particularly to center stripping insulation from the insulated electric wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,706 (Harris et al.) discloses a device for laser stripping insulation from the end portion of an electric wire without damage to the conductor portion of the electric wire. The device includes a rotatable optical unit that produces a circumferential cut in the insulation. The device may be used to produce a longitudinal cut or a spiral cut that extends from the circumferential cut to the end of the electric wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,961 (Miller) discloses a laser stripping apparatus comprising a plurality of mirrors for alternatively directing a laser beam from a source over a first portion of an insulated electric wire and then an opposite portion of the insulated electric wire to permit removal of an end segment of the insulation as shown in the simplified system diagram of FIG. 1. The laser stripping apparatus is shown in detail in FIGS. 3-12 of the patent drawing. Column 9, line 59 through column 10, line 12 of the patent specification describes the laser stripping and removal of the end piece of insulation from the insulated wire 146 in connection with FIG. 7 of the patent drawing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,587 (Candineau et al.) discloses an apparatus using a laser beam for removing or ablating an insulation layer from a center portion of an insulated electric wire as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 of the Candineau et al. '587 patent. The laser beam ablates the insulation coating on one side of the exposed coil. According to the Candineau et al. '587 patent specification, sufficient light is transmitted past the insulated electric wire toward the opening by a reflector so that the insulating coating is virtually ablated from the opposite side of the exposed wire. See column 8, line 66 through column 8, line 2 of the Candineau et al. '587 patent specification.